


No More Bedtimes

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Born a Black Mage [3]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Cute, Gen, Mentor-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vivi's first time in Treno, and he doesn't want to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Bedtimes

"Hey Kid! Don't you need to be in bed?"

Vivi heard that question so many times since he emerged from Quan's dwelling into the city life of Treno., to the point that he wondered perhaps he should go to bed. If everyone asked, maybe there was something wrong with being so wired and awake that he had the nervous desire to explore.

And none of the other kids were awake. The noble kids probably snuggled up with a moogle doll in comfortable bed, while the street urchins took their ragged blankets to any corner that gave them warmth and comfort. So even for the city of eternal night, this seemed to be the time for children to sleep.

"I guess I do..." Vivi avoided eye-contact, more out of pure shyness with strangers than self-consciousness about his comparably strange appearance. "Umm...Do you know where I can sleep here?"

"Well, if you've got gil, I'm sure there's room at the inn for you. Just don't sleep here. This is a good part of town, we don't need brats like you sleeping in our streets." With that, the man, probably a noble, judging from his fancy clothes flounced off in a huff.

"That's not much help..." Vivi looked in his pocket for gil... the 100 or so that had been Quan's life savings, and was now helping his adopted grandson make his way in the outside world for the first time. "I hope this is enough... I don't think I want to sleep out in the cold."

He didn't want to sleep at all, if Vivi were honest about the whole situation. His first night away from home, his first time seeing Treno, the city with eternal night life, where everyone was either a noble or a crook. The danger scared him of course, made him so nervous that he couldn't imagine sleeping. But the lights, and the noise of people gathered around entertainments excited him.

For the first time in his life, rebellion stirred inside Vivi's heart, that nobleman wasn't his grandfather who could tell him what to do or where to go, and so Vivi was going to have fun.

With a tiny fortune in hand, and energy to burn, Vivi set off towards the entertainment district, with the intent of having fun.

*

100 gil poorer, and feeling dejected, Vivi walked away from the card stadium. Perhaps that nobleman had been right, and Vivi should have gone to the inn and gone to bed, and not have played cards all night with the best players in Treno.

"Hello, young man, do you need help?"

The man who approached him resembled something of an eagle, with a nose to put an elephant's to shame, but something in his eyes was kindly, and Vivi was reminded a bit of his Grandpa Quan. "I...I'm tired..." he said quietly.

"Well, there's inn just above here, and they don't charge a lot of money."

Vivi expected the older man to walk off with that, just as the first nobleman had, but he stayed around waiting for an answer.

Shame finally forced Vivi to admit his foolishness. "I...I spent all my money on cards... I don't think I can afford the inn right now. I'm sorry."

"Do you regret what you did?"

"A little. It was my first time in Treno... and I wanted to have fun...but right now...I wish I had waited until later."

"You're still young,, and the young are reckless. Come on, I'll let you sleep in my tower for tonight."

Gratitude rose in the little mage's heart. "Thank you, sir... Umm..."

"Call me Dr. Tot, that's my name."

"Thank you, Dr. Tot. My name is Vivi."

Once more he was under the yoke of someone wiser, but this time, Vivi didn't seem to mind so much. Independence was only a step away from being alone.


End file.
